


Time Warp

by ASuperFuckedUpGod



Series: Science Fiction, Double Feature [1]
Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Aftermath of S3E9, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Beth's Daddy Issues, Drug Use, F/M, Parent/Child Incest, The Flesh Curtains, Time Travel, flesh curtains rick - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 08:30:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13923294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASuperFuckedUpGod/pseuds/ASuperFuckedUpGod
Summary: In which Beth takes up her fathers offer of her starting over. Of making a clone who would take her place so she could pursue a life of adventure.Beth takes off on her own, but with the power to now travel not only in space but in time. She goes off to the one time and place she wants to be... In 1973 to see her father play in a band she had only ever heard on cassette tapes.Taking on a new name she is brought into the world of Sex, Drugs, and Rock N' Roll that is inhabited by the source of her unconfronted Daddy issues.





	Time Warp

“Maybe next time you’ll reconsider your life choices!” Beth screeched out at the retreating alien who attempted to pickpocket her.

 

Beth tossed aside the tentacle like appendage that had made its way into her messenger bag that she had then detached from its host with a swift slice of her switchblade she kept hidden in her sleeve. It’s been about 4 months since she left home. Four months since she saw her kids, estranged husband, or her father. Four months since she stopped being Beth Smith.

 

Beth Smith was a happy mother of two and a successful horse surgeon. Beth Smith was also created in her garage by her father. She was now back to being Elizabeth Sanchez. And in the four months since she stopped being Beth Smith she’s done so much more than make dinner and fix sick thoroughbreds. She’s robbed an intergalactic bank, killed about 16 different alien species, got into numerous fights and even toppled a small alien worlds government. The last one was an accident.

 

Beth had visited a few dimensions as well. Before she left, Rick had made Beth her own portal gun. Off the grid and hers alone. This one also had the ability to time travel as well, all she had to do plug in a time crystal into the underside of it. He told her how to do it but didn’t give her an actual time crystal.. Those things were expensive ya know! So here she was tracking down a known black market dealer in anything expensive hard to get or just plain rare items. She traded him a few dozen pounds of quantum quartz she got in exchange for a time crystal. On the way out he said that the quartz weren’t enough and that she had to pay him a little ‘extra’ for it and eyed her like a piece of meat. That remark made him and his two goons number 16 of the species list she’s killed. Not only did she take her quartz back but also a few other goodies they had on them.

 

Beth had just finished entering an ally when the pick pocket tried to get her. After that was done she took out her piece of chalk and made her entrance into froopyland. The best part of froopyland is that she could carry it around with her and no matter where In the universe you are her childhood playland was only about the size of a large park. So Beth decided that instead of a ship to carry her stuff, froopyland would be her personal closet and homebase. After cleaning up the guts out of the house that king Tommy had, it made for a nice base of operations. So dumping off her new belongings she decided to pack to go on her next adventure.

 

Next stop, 1973, The Flesh Curtains intergalactic tour.

 

Beth had grown up to her father telling her all about his friends and his band. She even remembers the old band t-shirt she wore as a night shirt for years growing up. Until her mother decided that it was too ratty to wear anymore.

 

Beth wanted another band shirt and to see her father play. So she got dressed into something that would pass as 70’s era rock concert fashion. A plain white tank top, some jean shorts that were ripped and frayed. And some military style combat boots that she always wore nowadays. She did her hair a little on the wild side and makeup. The finishing touch was her new favorite jacket. A black leather men’s jacket. Looking in the mirror she looked more like a biker bitch than anything. Shrugging she decided that it was  good enough.

 

Exiting out of froopyland, for some reason the portal gun didn’t like to work there. She attached the time crystal to her portal gun and made sure it had the right coordinates in place. As well as the right time. After double and triple checking her portal gun, she aimed at the ally wall in front of her and shot. The glowing green portal was almost intimidating for a moment. Eventually she took a deep breathe ' _y_ _ou’re a big girl you got this'_ and walked through the portal with it closing behind her.

 

Beth walked right back into the ally she was just in, but about 40 years prior.

 

The ally way was still shitty, but some of the bricks still held onto more of their original red coloring. And the graffiti which was once faded and unrecognizable was now freshly painted. So fresh that she scared the crap out of the artist who up and left in a hurry in the middle of creating it.

 

Beth walked out of the alleyway and towards the theater that The Flesh Curtains had booked for tonight. The theater was built just a few years prior to 1973 and was in rather good shape. Beth had prepared for this night and made sure to have currency for this time period. She made have stolen the money but damnit she was decent enough to pay for a ticket to her father's show.

 

After buying a ticket from the unenthusiastic alien teen who was running the stand, Beth made her way inside the theater. This type of place of was usually meant for plays, or orchestras. So seeing a band play here was a little different but it worked. She knew of this place because her dad had brought her here when she was 5 to see a rendition of The Rocky Horror Picture show. It was amazing and her Mom damn near had an aneurysm. How Rick and Diane got married she’ll never know. But looking back she could see why her Dad left her. They were total opposites. She just couldn’t fully forgive him for bailing on her as well.

 

Beth walked into the theater and in the lobby they had a few merch tables set up. And… Squanchy was running it. Beth had remembered him from stories mosty. She tried not to think of her last encounter with him at Bird Person's wedding....

 

“How’s your squanch doing tonight?” He excitedly greeted her as she walked up. There were a few other people around the table and he tried to keep track of everyone. “Everything has a price tag! Let me know if you squanch up a question!” He seemed to be happy as ever as he ranted off his speal for probably the upteenth time so far that night as he went to help out a couple a few feet to her right. Looking up at the wall she saw a the classic Band shirt that she remembers her father wearing when she was little. As well as few other designed shirts she didn’t remember. One top caught her attention. It was basically there band name in its classic font in bright red letters on a black off the shoulder crop top. It was something she could imagine Summer asking her for and saying no to. It was trashy… and she was too old for it anyways…

 

As Beth looked from the shirts to posters, to little buttons on the table she suddenly felt a hand makes its way onto her lower back.

 

“You looking for a fun night baby?”

 

Beth didn’t look away from the table, she just let her switchblade fall into her palm from her jacket sleeve and flicked it open and held it to the man’s groin.

 

“If you wanna keep that hand I suggest removing it.”

 

At that point she looked over her shoulder at the now scared shitless creature who decided he liked both of his appendages and started to back away. He murmured something to his group of friends about her being a crazy bitch.

 

“Ain’t nothing wrong with crazy. Find anything ya like?”

 

Beth’s eyes darted back to the merch table to see… Rick. Young 29 year old Rick. This was only 6 years before she was born. Only 5 years before he Married Diane… How could Rick look so different than the man she called her father? He was young, longish hair lazily brushed back, (properly with his fingers instead of an actual brush) he was wearing a black choker collar and a blue tank top, with the neck hole longer showing off his chest. He was also wearing make up, a light black eyeliner, bringing out his blue eyes and a shiny lip gloss across his lip.

 

Beth was speechless while taking him in. She knew it would be something seeing her father in his prime. (Hell she was older than him right now!) But he was talking to her! Not only that but he had witnessed her threaten a man with a knife. A knife she quickly decided to flip shut and shove into her jacket pocket. He had looked down at her putting her knife away and moved back up to her face.

 

“Well, Sweetie?” Rick raised one half of his unibrow, he was still waiting on a response. Beth was about half a second to pulling out her portal gun and running back to the comfort of her froopyland when Squanchy butted in.

 

“We’re on stage in 15! Get your Squanch to the back, Rick!” Squanchy yelled while making his way down a hallway, a groupie had taken his place behind the counter. Most of the crowd had cleared out as they all made there way to the theater to find seats.

 

“Yeah, yeah, keep it in your squanch, Squanchy!” Rick half shouted back. Beth took this moment to seriously contemplate running away. She was sure this would lead to some ‘butterfly effect’ bullshit.  “Sorry about that baby. My names Rick.” He turned back to Beth and smiled. It almost looked natural on him. The Rick in her time rarely smiled. Even though it looked good on him.

 

“Uhhh… Hi Rick. And yes I was looking at that top.” Beth pointed behind Rick’s head to the crop top on the wall. Beth wasn’t sure what made her choose that top. Rick walked over to one of the boxes on the floor and digs around in it for a moment. “You’re a small right?” He asks over his shoulder with a sly smile on his face.

 

“Ha! I wish, Medium.” Beth hasn’t fit into anything ‘small’ since she was a teenager.

 

“Hey nothing wrong with a little meat on ya. It helps shapes ones figure.” He comes back over with the appropriately sized top and hands it to Beth while giving her a… no she probably misinterpreted that look. It almost looked ‘suggestive’ or ‘flirtatious’.

 

Beth took the shirt and went to reach for the stash of vintage bills folded up in the inner pocket on the left side of her jacket when Rick stopped her. Leaning against the table he eyed her again, a small ( _yep definitely no way to not notice now_ ) flirtatious smile on his face. “No charge for the shirt.”

 

Beth raised an eyebrow and slowly removed her hand from her inner pocket.

 

Ricks smile grew, “On two conditions that is.” Rick raised two fingers to show for emphasis. Oh great… he father was one of those guys. Beth braced herself to be asked for any number of things, her phone number or… gross... One thing Beth learned while traveling the multiverse is that nothing is ever free.

 

“Condition one: you change into it before the show so I can see you wearing while I play.”

 

This was surprisingly simple but doable.

 

“Ok, what’s condition two?” Beth was just waiting for him to say something along the lines of ‘ _And let me watch you change into it,’_ or  _‘let me take it off of you afterwards.’_ Or something stupidly cheesy that her ex husband would of thought was smooth and classy. ‘ _What an asshole.’_ Beth thought to herself as she imagined Jerry leaning against the counter instead for a split second.

 

Rick’s smile was now soft. “Condition two is you tell me your name.”

 

Alarms should of been going off in Beth’s head. She couldn’t tell him her name! Once again different scenarios were going thru her head rapid fire. But just as Naturally as Rick had asked Beth replied.

 

“Lizzie.”

 

Ricks soft smiled stayed as he repeated it. “Lizzie… well nice to meet you Lizzie.” Rick then reached into the back pocket of his ripped jeans and pulled out a lanyard with a ‘VIP’ pass on it. “I don’t normally do this but you just happen to have an extra pass… maybe you’ll wanna stop by later? After the show?” He placed the VIP pass in Beth’s hand along with the shirt. “If you’re not busy.” Rick winked at Beth as he began to walk away from the merch table and down the hallway leading towards the backstage.

 

Beth was frozen in place. Not only had she talked to her father, she lied to him and he flirted with her.. Beth then turned towards the sign labeled restrooms and walked into the ladies room and locked herself into one of the small stalls. ‘ _Why am I doing this?_ ’ Beth was never one to deny her father. But Lizzie? When Beth was younger she was just called Elizabeth. But when she started kindergarten there was another Elizabeth and she wanted a nickname. She didn’t want to be ‘the other Elizabeth’ in class. She asked about being Liz or Lizzie, or even Eliza. Something cool. Rick was on board with it. She could be his little Lizzie, but Diane said no, she was named after her maternal Great Grandmother and her mother thought calling her Lizzie would be a dishonor to the dead woman. So Rick thought of calling her Beth. Diane wasn’t crazy about it but accepted it. So for the last 30 years she had been Beth.

 

Beth quickly removed her jacket and tank top and threw on the crop top. Tucking the tank top into one of her many inside pockets. It’s not that Beth didn’t have a nice body. For having 2 kids she looked great. But she also had to remind herself that she was a mother of 2 kids! Or at least Beth Smith was.

 

Beth didn’t have any of the stretch marks from her pregnancies. One of the perks of having a genius father was that he made her all kinds of things. One of those being ‘boo-boo begone’ spray. It was a incredible healing spray that worked and scrapes, cuts, bruises, and scars to look like nothing ever happened. It wouldn’t work on major wounds, but little superficial things it worked fine. She had kept it and used it after she had given birth to Morty and her stomach looked as if she’s never been passed a size 8 in her life.

 

Stepping out of the stall she looked herself over in the mirror. She didn’t look like herself. So that was a huge plus. Beth Smith would never of even considered wearing something like this. Which made it ‘Lizzie’s’ new favorite shirt. Beth even briefly considered what it would look like with a navel piercing. Ha! Maybe if she was a cute 21 year old. Not a 35 year old divorcee. Stepping out of the bathroom and throwing the ‘VIP’ lanyard around her neck she walked towards the doors leading to the theater.

 

The place was packed and almost no one was actually in a seat. Everyone was packed on top of one another in front of the stage. No one was on it but it had some microphones and Squanchy’s drum set. Beth decided to stay towards the side of the mob of fans and shuffled her way through the bodies making her way to the stage. She had gone through too much for the damn time crystal just for her to time travel to see this concert. There was no way in hell she was gonna watch it from the back. Once getting decently close to the stage she saw that there was a rope sectioning off the first 3 rows. And a few big looking aliens were watching the rope. There were 3 of them. One on each side and one in the middle and they all looked identical. Large, blue, 3 eyes and large muscles to look enough  _‘_ don’t fuck with me _’_ to be a good bouncer.

 

When the bouncer saw her he eyed her up and down, his third eye which was in the center of his forehead opened in recognition before his other two. He reached for the rope and opened it and motioned for her to go through it. Beth was confused until she looked down and remembered the VIP pass Rick gave her.  _‘Thank you, Dad!’_ Once she walked passed the rope he closed it off behind her. The VIP section was still pretty packed but she shoved her way to the stage, She was behind a few aliens but she had a clear view of Rick’s microphone. She could probably see the sweat pouring off of him from this close. She didn’t care, he had already seen her and had given her the opportunity to see him perform from the front row. This was gonna make all the trouble of getting the time crystal worth it.

 

Suddenly the lights went out and a light show started, first it was calm and lite up just the audience, but then some fog started to pour on stage heavily. After a few moments of the fog getting thicker, you could then suddenly hear a few light guitar riffs play as the light show picked up. The crowd started going nuts. Slowly the fog thinned out and you could see the band on stage. Bird person had his wings closed around him, Rick had his head down and was still playing lightly. Squanchy sat behind his drums holding his sticks across his chest with his face down as well.  Everyone was cheering but Beth stood and stared on.

 

“Good Evening everyone!” Bird Person greeted in his monotone voice. It was low and very appropriate for the atmosphere of the stage. Beth had since tuned out the crowd and focused just on the band.

 

**_“_  ** **_Reluctantly crouched at the starting line”_ **

 

Bird person suddenly started the song. The song started off soft and got slightly more up beat as it went on. Beth was surprised that there was no talking to the crowd first. No asking how they were doing and then having a screaming match to see if they could get rowed up even more. Just straight to the music. This made Beth smile, it was just so… them.

 

**_“Engines pumping and thumping in time_ **

**_The green light flashes, the flags go up_ **

**_Churning and burning, they yearn for the cup”_ **

 

Rick and Squanchy played along as Bird Person sang with his monotone voice. Till it suddenly picked up. Both Rick and Squanchy doing the back up chorus. Seeing this was better than Beth could of imagined.

 

**_“They deftly maneuver and muscle for rank_ **

**_Fuel burning fast on an empty tank_ **

**_Reckless and wild, they pour through the turns_ **

**_Their prowess is potent and secretly stern”_ **

 

Suddenly the light show was on full display. And the real show began. It was a beautiful opening. During the second song, rick made full eye contact with Beth. She may have blushed when he winked at her.

 

 **“As they speed through the finish, the flags go down**    
 **The fans get up and they get out of town**    
 **The arena is empty except for one man**   **  
** **Still driving and striving as fast as he can”**

 

They played for 2 straight hours. A few breaks here and there, to retune a guitar or replace a lost drumstick and to let them rest there voices or get a drink. During the halfway intermission Rick took front and center to allow Bird person to rest his voice. Rick was good at rallying up the crowd and making everyone laugh. He even brought out his own homemade T-shirt gun and shot it off. Squanchy threw a few of his drum sticks to people. Beth caught one but handed it off to a smaller and looked to be younger alien standing behind her not in the VIP. The smile on there face was worth not being able to keep it.

 

After Bird person got back they played 2 more songs, one of which had flames involved. Some poor guy who was standing much closer than what he should of been got a tad too warm for comfort, meaning if he had eyebrows when he got there, he didn’t anymore.

 

Beth had heard majority of these songs growing up, but hearing them like this was almost more than she could handle. When the encore song began, she almost cried.

 

**_“Another head hangs lowly_ **

**_Child is slowly taken”_ **

 

Beth heard her father sing it a thousand times. When Rick was around in the beginning, he really did try to be good father. Lots of cuddles and stories. And he would sing to her. This one was always something he sang when he thought she was too out of it to really know the lyrics.

 

**_“And the violence caused such silence_ **

**_Who are we mistaking?”_ **

 

Rick and Bird person were singing it together. Beth actually couldn’t stop the tears that seeped from her eyes.

 

**_“But, you see it's not me_ **

**_It's not my family_ **

**_In your head, in your head_ **

**_They are fighting”_ **

 

As rowdy as the crowd had gotten in the show. It was shocking to see everyone singing along and swaying. Beth would of laugh at the fact everyone actually got out they’re lighters if the scene wasn’t so beautiful. It was extremely cliche in her opinion. But then again she was at a rock concert in 1973.

 

**_“With their tanks and their bombs_ **

**_And their bombs and their guns_ **

**_In your head in your head they are crying_ **

 

**_In your head_ **

**_In your head_ **

**_Zombie, zombie, zombie, ei, ei_ **

**_What's in your head?_ **

**_In your head_ **

**_Zombie, zombie, zombie ei, ei, ei, oh do do do do do do do do”_ **

 

Everyone around her was swaying now. So Beth joined in singing along, it was hard not to get caught up in the moment.

 

**_“Another mother's breaking_ **

**_Heart is taking over_ **

**_When the violence causes silence_ **

**_We must be mistaken_ **

**_It's the same old thing since 1916_ **

**_In your head, in your head_ **

**_They're still fighting_ **

**_With their tanks and their bombs_ **

**_And their bombs and their guns_ **

**_In your head, in your head they are dying”_ **

 

Beth had closed her eyes and was singing her heart out. She opened them during Rick’s guitar solo and saw he was watching her smiling.

 

**_“In your head_ **

**_In your head_ **

**_Zombie, zombie, zombie, ei, ei_ **

**_What's in your head?_ **

**_In your head_ **

**_Zombie, zombie, zombie ei, ei, ei, oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh ei ei oh”_ **

 

Beth was in a daze as they said there farewells and left the stage. She stood there in what seemed like seconds but must of been minutes because people started to leave the theater around her after the applause ended.

 

Beth looked around her and saw that everyone was already moving towards the exits in large groups, leaving her alone in front of the stage. Looking back she saw the big bouncers trying to get everyone out. Sighing to herself she decided to hang back and let everyone get out first. She could of just portaled out of there. But decided she had nowhere else better to be.

 

“Ya know, the show doesn’t have to be over.”

 

Beth whipped her head back to the stage and saw Rick walking over and sitting down on the edge, one knee bent as he wrapped his arm around it.

 

“My offer is open still.”

 

“What off- oh that!” Beth suddenly remembered back to the conversation at the merch table, he had offered her to come backstage and hang out afterwards.

 

Smirking Rick pushed himself back up onto the stage and offered his hand to Beth.

 

“Come on, Liz. I told the band about you, come meet them!” Rick’s smile was so happy and unthreatening. Beth never could say no to her Father.

 

Grabbing Rick’s hand he helped her onto the stage and started to lead her to the back. The fact that he had forgotten to let go of her hand afterwards was to help her navigate the wires running across the stage she told herself. That and nothing more.

 

“If you’re Lucky I’ll even let you pet the drummer.”

**Author's Note:**

> So this is based in the year 2014, Rick being 70 he would be 29 in 1973. If Beth had Summer at 17 or 18 and Summer is 17 when Rick is 70 then Beth would be about 35. So Rick was 35 when Beth was born. So that's how I got dates and ages. 
> 
> The first song used was "The Distance" by Cake, I thought it would fit BirdPerson's monotone voice well. 
> 
> The second song used was "Zombie" by The Cranberries. It's a beautiful song that I'm in Love with, and the band Bad Wolves just did a cover of it, which influenced my decision to use it.


End file.
